Alergico
by victor uchiha
Summary: Este es un song-fic que llevaba dandome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo espero que les agrade soy nuevo en esto de los fics no sean tan duros conmigo
1. Chapter 1

**ALERGICO**

 **Oyer el ruido de los automóviles**

 **Perdí mi oxígeno y mi voluntad**

 **Mientras avanza el dolor un kilómetro mas**

 **Yo me quedo y tú te vas**

 **-** _Que estas haciendo a estas horas por aquí? -pregunto Sasuke mientras detenía sus pasos_

 _-Por que para salir de la aldea tenias que pasar por aquí -contesto Sakura mientras agachaba la mirada_

 _-Vuelve a casa y duerme-dijo Sasuke mientras continuaba su marcha pasando aun lado de Sakura_

 **En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles**

 **Tu corazón es alérgico a mi**

 **Lo noto en mi color un milímetro atrás**

 **Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamas**

 _-porque…por que no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estas callado?-dijo Sakura mientras empezaban a resbalarse las lagrimas por sus mejillas- por que no me dices nada_

 _-Por que tengo que decirte algo? No es asunto tuyo- contesto Sasuke mientras detenia su caminata sin voltear a verla-Deja de preocuparte por lo que hago_

 **Ya no curare tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad**

 **No estare para oir tus historias tontas no**

 **Por que tienes miedo de sentir eres alérgico a soñar**

 **Y perdimos color por que eres alérgico al amor**

 _-Siempre me has odiado ¿verdad? -dijo Sakura mientras se formaba una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro- Te acuerdas del dia en que me hice Genin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? -dijo levantando la cara y mirando la espalda de Sasuke._

 _-El dia que estábamos solos, te cabreaste conmigo ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Sakura mientras venían a su memoria antiguos recuerdos_

 _ **Inicio flash back**_

 _ **-Oh, si sabes que no tiene padres, ¿Verdad?, si estas solo, no tienes padres padres que te regañen- dijo Sakura sin notar la mirada asesina que le daba Sasuke- Por eso es tan egoísta**_

 _ **-La soledad-dijo Sasuke**_

 _ **-Que? – pregunto Sakura**_

 _ **-No tiene punto de comparación con que tus padres se enfaden contigo-dijo Sasuke**_

 _ **-Que pasa? -dijo Sakura**_

 _ **-Eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke mientras clava su mirada en Sakura, mientras Sakura se ponía en shock y el se retiraba dejándola sola**_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Voy caminando en tormentas electricas**

 **Buscando algún territorio neutral**

 **Donde no escuche de ti donde aprenda a olvidar**

 **A no morir y a no vivir a fuera de lugar**

 _-No lo recuerdo- dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura quien seguía derramando lagrimas_

 _-Es lógico paso hace mucho tiempo pero ese dia es cuando empeza todo…tu y yo y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura mientras recordaba cuando se hicieron genins, su misión al país de la ola y muchos momentos juntos como equipo_

 _-Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos_

 _-…._

 _-Eran difíciles y trabajamos duro, pero, por encima de todo._

 _-…._

 _-Nos la pasamos bien!- dijo Sakura dando una sonrisa_

 _-….._

 _-Se lo de tu clan, pero la venganza, eso no hace a nadie feliz- dijo Sakura -a nadie ni a ti,ni a mi_

 _-Tal y como pensaba -dijo Sasuke_

 _-Ehh!_

 _-Soy diferente de vosotros, llevo un camino distinto al vuestro intente creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora, nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final, ese es mi objetivo en la vida-dijo Sasuke_

 _-…_

 _-No puedo ser como tu o como Naruto_

 _-Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?- reclamo Sakura -Aquel dia me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa ahora lo entiendo muy bien, tengo una familia y tengo amigos pero si te vas par mi será lo mismo que estar sola!-dijo Sakura mientras se sujetaba el pecho_

 _-Apartir de hoy un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros- dijo Sasuke_

 _-Yo….yo te quiero tanto! Si te quedas junto a mi, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas cada dia será estupendo seremos realmente felices, hare cualquier cosa por ti por eso por favor, quédate, te ayudare con tu venganza hare lo que sea por favor, quédate conmigo_

 _-…_

 **Ya no curare tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad**

 **No estare para oir tus historias tontas, no**

 **¿Por qué tienes miedo de sentir?**

 **¿Por qué eres alérgico a soñar?**

 **Y perdimos color, por que eres alérgico al amor**

 _-Si no puedes quedarte llévame contigo- dijo Sakura ya no aguantando las lagrimas que salían descontroladas_

 _-Eres una verdadera molestia- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante continuando su marcha_

 _-No te vayas- grito Sakura corriendo tras de el -Si lo haces gritare!- continuo Sakura para ver como Sasuke desaparecia para aparecer detrás de ella_

 _-Sakura gracias-dijo Sasuke para después darle un golpe en la nuca a Sakura_

 _-Sasuke…..kun- dijo Sakura cayendo inconsciente_

* * *

Hola este es mi primer fic en esta bella pagina que llevo siguiendo desde hace muchos años espero les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero morirme en ti**

 **Inicio flash back**

Naruto: ¡Escuchen! A como de lugar, me convertiré en hokage solo mirenme -dijo esto para después salir corriendo.

Civil: Que niño tan horrible

Civil2: Ese niño es….

Civil1: Es ese irritante niño del kyuubi

Civil3: Oye, esa palabra esta prohibida

Hinata: Kyuubi ¿Qué es el Kyuubi?

Hyuga: No es necesario que se preocupe por cosas como esa, Hinata-Sama. Por favor, solo asegurese de mantenerse lejos de ese niño

Hinata no podía dejar de mirar hacia la dirección en la que se fue corriendo el pequeño Naruto

 **Fin flash back**

 **Cuando ella se fue le anidaron las despedidas**

 **Su alma se murió y ahora solo queda la herida**

" **Nunca te podre olvidar" susurro al despedirse de el**

 **No te olvidare y una lagrima se ahorco harta de tanto llorar**

Hinata: Naruto-kun

 **Flash back**

Hinata: Quiero convertirme en una gran shinobi; fuerte como mi padre y amable como mi madre

Hyuga: Hiashi-Sama es estricto porque espera mucho de usted -le dijo a una Hinata con las lagrimas en sus ojos después de un duro entrenamiento con su padre

Hyuga: Algun dia, usted también entrara aquí -dijo mientras estaban en la entrada a la academia

Hinata: ¿Estaré bien?

Hyuga: Si por supuesto, haga su mejor esfuerzo

Hinata : El es….. -dijo Hinata viendo directo hacia donde estaba Naruto bajo la sombra de un árbol columpiándose

Hyuga: Hinata-Sama, nada mas evite a ese niño, por favor

Hinata: Eh! ¿Por qué?

Hyuga: Es hora de su entrenamiento, volvamos -dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente

 **Fin flash back**

Hinata: Naruto-kun..

 **Quiero morirme en ti sobre tu pecho abrazame**

 **Ella grito: quiero vivir en ti no me olvides cuídate**

 **Y ella murió, ahora es estrella fugaz**

 **Flash back**

Hinata: Quiero convertirme en una gran shinobi, fuerte como mi padre y amable como mi madre -pensaba mientras entrenaba

Hinata: Fuerte como mi padre una gran shinobi -dijo para despues caer al suelo producto de una patada de su hermana

Hiashi solamente negó con la cabeza para después salir de la sala de entrenamiento, dejando a Hinata llorando

Hyuga: Hinata-Sama

Hinata iba corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban sin mirar atrás y sin levantar la cabeza, sintiendo como choca con un niño tirándole su helado

Niño: Oye tu

Hinata: L…. lo siento

Niño2: ¿Hey ella no es de la familia Hyuga? Si solo miren sus ojos

Niño1: Apuesto a que es la prima de ese tal Neji

Niño3: Entonces su personalidad es seguro como la de el, eh?

Niño1: La gente de familias nobles como esa es siempre tan engreída

Hinata: Yo no soy asi.. -dijo para después salir corriendo siendo detenida por uno de los 3 niños

Niño3: Hey mocosa -dijo para sostenerla y jalarla a donde estaban los demás

Niño1: Tratando de huir sin disculparse que mocosa

Niño3: Ya me enoje -dijo para tomarla de la cabeza y obligándola a ponerse de rodillas. A ver discúlpate

Niño1: Hazlo bien

Niño2: Disculpate

Hinata: Lo siento…

Niño2: Eso es patético, dilo con mas ganas

Niño1: Que te disculpes -dijo empujando la cabeza de hinata mas al suelo

Hinata: Lo siento…. lo siento…. Lo siento -dijo llorando

 **Fin flash back**

 **Desde que se fue la luna se ha deshecho en un charco**

 **Lagrimas que ayer eran mares agua de ti**

 **Nada ya será igual se despeinan mis días sin ti (Ya no puedo más)**

 **Cuando muere una flor se marchita de pena un jardín**

Naruto: Estoy sintiendo el chakra de Pain -dijo con estacas negras clavadas por todo su cuerpo

Pain: Las heridas son superficiales y simplemente están rodeando a tus órganos vitales. De igual forma, ya no puedes moverte por ti solo

Ma: Reacciona chico, no escuches nada de lo que el te dice. Eres el niño de la profecía, el salvador de este mundo. Tanto Pa, como el pequeño Jiraya dieron su vida creyendo eso no te dejare perder no puedes de todos los lugares, aquí no

Pain: Que rana tan chillona

Naruto: Bastardo

Pain: Es hora de que vengas conmigo -dijo mientras estiraba la palma de su mano hacia Naruto, sus pupilas se expandían poco a poco

De pronto aparece Hinata corriendo y saltando en el aire para caer con la palma abierta dándole al suelo y destruyendo el lugar en donde estaba Pain

 **Quiero morirme en ti sobre tu pecho abrazame**

 **Ella grito quiero vivir en ti no me olvides cuídate**

 **Y ella murió….**

 **Quiero ser la brisa que despeine penas de ti**

 **Quiero ser la lluvia que borre lagrimas de tu corazón**

Ko: Hinata-Sama -dijo mientras caia de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo

Hinata: ( _Que horrible Naruto-kun no puede moverse debido a esas varillas_ ) No dejare que toques a Naruto Kun

Pain: Refuerzos?

Naruto: Por que viniste aquí, huye rápido no tienes oportunidad contra el

Hinata: Hm se que estoy siendo egoísta

Naruto: De que hablas? No necesitas estar aquí es muy peligroso

Hinata: Estoy de pie aquí, por mi propia voluntad esta vez te salvare

Naruto:…..

Hinata: Siempre llorando y siempre rindiéndome desde el principio seguía pensando que todo lo que hacia estaba mal pero tu me mostraste el camino correcto Naruto-kun

Decía Hinata mientras venían a su mente recuerdos de su infancia y sucesos en donde veía a Naruto

Hinata: Siempre he estado persiguiéndote, siempre he querido alcanzarte, caminar contigo, estar contigo. Me cambiaste Naruto-kun, tu sonrisa me salvo, por eso es que no tengo miedo a morir protegiéndote porque yo…. Te amo Naruto-kun

Termino de decir Hinata para después ponerse en posición de pelea, mientras Pain sacaba otra barra negra esperando el ataque de Hinata. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darle una patada a una barra negra rompiéndola y sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto como a Pain, se disponía a darle un segundo golpe cuando sintió un choque que la mando a volar lejos de Naruto

Hinata: Que -dijo levantándose con sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios y viendo a Pain quien tenia la palma izquierda apuntando a ella. Se levanto y corrió en dirección a Naruto solo para sentir otro golpe de gravedad por parte de pain

Naruto: Hinata -grito viendo como salía despedida lejos de el

Hinata se levanto con dificultad con mas sangre escurriendo por su frente y viendo como Pain se ponía frente a Naruto impidiéndole el paso hacia el.

Hinata: ( _No puedo acercarme a el_ , _tengo que hacer algo) -_ pensaba mientras reunia chakra en sus puños tomando forma de leones

Hinata: ( _No puedo permitir que termine asi, si hay la mas minima posibilidad)_

Hinata: Doble puño de león -dijo para después lanzarse directo hacia Pain que esquivaba los golpes sin mucha dificultad, golpe tras golpe era eludido por Pain sin poner mucho empeño en ello.

?:…

Konan: Nagato

Hinata aprovecho el momento para darle un golpe y lanzarse a Naruto para destruir otra barra

Hinata: ( _Una vez mas)_ -estaba lista para volver al ataque cuando sintió un golpe que la mando a volar en el aire cayendo de cabeza sin poder hacer nada

Naruto: Hinata…Hinata….hey…..mierda…..Hinata -gritaba Naruto sin obtener respuesta para después ver como abria los ojos

Naruto: Hinata -veia sin poder hacer nada como trataba de levantarse y fracasar en el intento

Hinata se levanto y caminaba con mucha dificultad siendo vista por Naruto y por Pain; para después perder el equilibrio cayendo al piso y levantándose dificultosamente

Naruto: Detente, no vengas Hinata -dijo bajando la cabeza sin atreverse a verla

 **Flash back**

Naruto: No voy a huir

Neji: Es imposible cambiarse a si mismo

Naruto: Claro que puede, no decidas como será una persona, adelante Hinata

Naruto: Siempre he pensado que eras muy negativa, vacilante y rara, pero eres del tipo de persona que me gusta

 **Fin flash back**

Pain: No lo entiendo, porque alguien tan débil como tu sigue intentando resistir para luchar contra mi, sabiendo que vas a morir

Hinata: Seguire firme a lo que diga porque…ese es…. Mi camino del ninja -dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Hinata levanto la vista para verla enfrente de el con una sonrisa y ver como Pain levantaba a Hinata en el aire y después la azotaba en el piso enfrente de el y enterrarle una barra negra

Pain: Asi es como es mis padres fueron asesinados ante mis ojos por ninjas de Konoha

Pain: Por amor, nace el sacrificio, nace el odio y somos capaces de conocer el dolor

Naruto escuchaba sin prestar atención a nada de lo que decía solo tenia toda su atención en el cuerpo que estaba en el piso para notar como escurria sangre entre las piedras que rodeaban a Hinata.

 **Cuando ella se durmió el cielo se puso a llorar**

 **Y hoy llueve en mi quiero despertar y tenerte junto a mi**

 **Despiértate….. siempre estare junto a ti….**


End file.
